


His Favourite

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: 'Noctis frowns, this was quite the problem. Sure, he had risked life and limb to bring back The Dawn. You’d think that that would have been enough to fill whatever “Make Noctis Lucis Caelum’s life a tragic mess” quota the Astrals have going on but apparently not.'Prompt: Ignis explains to Noctis what his favorite feature of his is and why (also acceptable; the reverse)





	His Favourite

*A king belongs to his people.*

Noctis frowns, this was quite the problem. Sure, he had risked life and limb to bring back The Dawn. You’d think that that would have been enough to fill whatever “Make Noctis Lucis Caelum’s life a tragic mess” quota the Astrals have going on but apparently not.

The (admittedly small) crowd demanded an answer. He could see it in their eyes, a sort of madness has taken hold of them, their eyes trained on him like predators eyeing ther next meal.

Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose. He tells himself, a king should be impartial, to have a favourite would be unbecoming. 

The journalists were getting antsy, their trigger finger ready to press the button as soon as Noctis made his statement. After all, this was a momentous occasion and any reporter worth their salt wouldn’t miss to get the scoop of the century.

Noctis clears his throat and starts to speak. “It is unbecoming for a king to play favorites.” He paused, he really shouldn’t be doing this… Ignis would handle this a whole lot better. But, he will soldier on and he will make his ancestors proud of the kind of king he has become.

Confidently he says “I think it’s unfair to point out favourites when I treat them all equally.”

He grins.

“After all, all of them are precious and I make sure that they get the affection they deserve. So I hope that answers your question, I love every inch of Ignis Scientia. I make sure to emphasize my love every night.”

And the crowd went wild. Prompto whistles while Gladio had to clap a choking Ignis on the back.


End file.
